Compositions for cleaning hard surfaces are well known in the art. Manufacturers of such hard surface cleaning compositions are continuously searching for new components that will improve the effectiveness of the compositions. The present invention relates to a new ingredient for use in cleaning of hard surfaces such as floors, tiles, work surfaces, ceramic surfaces, windows, blinds, shades, mirrors, household appliances, etc.
In hard surface cleaning applications, the resulting appearance of the hard surface after the hard surface cleaning is of high relevance. Indeed, such a hard surface cleaning application has not only to provide a clean surface but the hard surface should also not show any visible filming and/or streaking. Linked thereto, the hard surface should have a shiny appearance. In addition, providing the hard surface with soil repellency properties, meaning the prevention or at least reduction of deposition of soil after an initial cleaning operation, is a desired property. Moreover, providing a next time cleaning benefit, wherein the subsequent cleaning of an initially cleaned surface is facilitated, is desire. There is also the need to provide a fast-drying benefit on inclined or vertical hard surfaces.
With regard to currently marketed hard surface cleaning compositions, it has been found that the performance with regard to filming and/or streaking as well as to shine of such compositions used in hard surface cleaning applications may still be further improved. Furthermore, it has been found that the performance with regard to soil repellency and next time cleaning of such compositions used in hard surface cleaning applications may also still be further improved. Moreover, it has been found that their performance with regard to fast-drying on inclined or vertical hard surfaces may also still be further improved.
Thus, the objective of the present invention is to provide a hard surface cleaning composition exhibiting good filming and/or streaking performance, good shine performance, good soil repellency performance, good next time cleaning benefit performance and/or good fast-drying performance on inclined or vertical hard surfaces.
It has now been found that this objective can be met by a hard surface cleaning composition as described herein as well as a process of cleaning a hard surface as described herein.
Advantageously, the composition and process as described herein provide good cleaning performance.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the composition and process herein may be used to clean hard surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, enamel, stainless steel, Inox®, Formica®, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics and plastified wood.